Orange Sequel
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Naruto tries to convince Sakura that orange should be her favorite color. narusaku
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: I don' t own Naruto.**

_**Orange Sequal**_

**Chapter 1: First Dream, A Unknown Realization**

Sakura rolled over, sleeping peacefully. She dreamed:

_"Naruto!" She growled heading to a stage in the middle of nowhere. Her emerald eyes glowed with curiosity as she neared to see that the blonde was singing. . . about orange?_

_Sakura's hair flowed through through a soft wind as she heard the angelic soft song. It was full of life. 'If only he could sing about me instead of those colors!' Inner Sakura screamed before either side of the young girl could stop herself._

_"No no no!" She yelled letting the words run away with the wind, "I meant Sasuke, not Naruto. Sasuke?" Turning her head Sakura saw her lifelong crush. Coldly, he stared in turn back at her. Just like he didn' t know who she was._

_"I' ll kill him." Twisting his black locks. Sasuke acted extremly like Ino flirting. Even worse is, in those deep eyes held a bloodlust that was no longer hidden._

_"No. Naruto!" Sakura' s tears shed down her delicate face as she ran towards the stage._

_'Why am I doing this? I hate Naruto! Don' t I?' Thoughts bursting into her head of romantic nights where the pink haired cutie used to imagine Sasuke and herself. Only this time Naruto was there taking her into his arms. Kissing her solftly, yet hungerly. Paying her extra care when she got hurt- no not hurt - pregnant!_

_The stairs! Sakura was finally at the stairs! Whatever was causing this dream she wanted it to end. Grabbing the microphone Sakura screamed into it, "THAT' S THE-"_

_**-End Dream-**_

"END!" Sakura screeched as she bolted out of bed. _Huh. It was just a dream. All a bad bad nightmare. I would never like Naruto!_

**-At Naruto's Apartment-**

"Not the fruit. . ." The blonde boy murmured. Naruto suddenly shot out of bed with his hands over his ears.

"Ow! Sakura! Not so loud!" Blue eyes scanned the room, "It was just a dream?"

Rubbing his eyes Naruto headed to his kitchen to make breakfast. A scream made its way to Naruto's ears, "END!"

The ramen lover got a weird look and mumbled, "Sakura?" _Just like my dream. . ._ Naruto wondered briefly before being distracted with his stomache growling.

"Heh heh. FOOD TIME!" And so the dream was pushed back to the farthest part of Naruto's mind.

**-Training Grounds-**

"Um... I wonder where Sasuke is?" Sakura looked up at the sky, for once not going into the daze known as 'My perfect Sasuke and me! Together forever!'

Naruto stood up from where he was squatting, "Is this the right day for training?" His blue eyes sparkled with happiness for a chance to be near Sakura alone. Seeing Sakura off in her dreamworld the loudmouth troublemaker smirked and stated cleverly in a fake Sasuke voice, "I love you Sakura."

The pink haired girl scratched her head and replied absent-mindedly, "Not now Sasuke. I'm thinking about the dream I had of Naruto."

"You had a dream about me!"

Sakura turned her head to the boy, wide-eyed, "N-NO! I mean-it was just a dream! Can you sing?"

Naruto blinked. "What was I singing about?"

The girls eyes dropped to the ground, a blush spread through her cheeks as she mumbled, "Orange."

"Wow! I had a dream where I was singing about orange! Is orange your favorite color?" Naruto's face lightened up immensly.

"No! Orange is a stupid color!"

"Orange should be your favorite color!"

"Ew. I think not!"

The kitsune began reciting the song in the same voice as Sakura's dream. After about one line her emerald eyes lowered as she yelled, "Don't sing that! I heard it already in my dream!" Sakura's hand curved into a fist as she swung it down to smack Naruto.

Naruto himself heard his crush yell and saw the pretty girls' fist swing down on him. Self-expierenced with being hit with that fist Naruto flinched, closing his eyes.

When the hit didn't come the blond looked up. Sakura looked at him with mallice.

"You can' t make orange my favorite color."

"Then I'll make it your favorite!"

Sakura humphed and stuck out her hand, "Deal."

"Deal! And if I win you'll be my girlfriend!" Naruto proposed.

"If I win you'll leave me alone, forever!" Haruno bluffed her wanted win in the bet. To be honest she didn't know what she wanted right then.

_Do I like Naruto?_Was the female pre- teens last thought as she walked alone. On her way home.


	2. Forget, flirt, then be bugged and

**Chapter 2: Forget, Flirt, Then Be Bugged and Reminded**

_The next day. . ._

"You two didn' t show up for training." Was all Sasuke said as he glared briefly at Sakura before looking off in space.

"I am soooo sorry Sasuke- kun! I didn' t mean to! I promise I' ll never ever do it to you again!" Sakura squealed annoyingly, glad it was just her and Sasuke.

An orange blur with blond hair was running towards them yelling, "Morning Sakura- chan! Sasuke- bastard!" Sadly Naruto noticed he wouldn' t be able to stop in time so he used it to his advantage.

"Whee!" The blond rallied loudly as he swung in circles and, when he was close enough, put his arms around his crush tumbling them both to the ground. Sakura, caught in the moment, allowed herself to laugh as they rolled around on the ground.

When the two stopped Naruto was lying on his back. . . Sakura, sitting on his stomache. Finally, regaining her senses the pink haired girl let out a small cough, her eye twitching as she started to yell at Naruto.

Two hours later Sakura was latched on Sasuke' s arm telling the silent Uchiha all about nothing in particular. (meaning how her outfit shrunk in the wash after she got attacked by 'killer' paint, her favorite outfit to.) Naruto had a few bumps on his head that he was still nursing. Suddenly, Kakashi finally came.

"Your late!" Was the opening of the repeative conversation, with the only thing that changes was their sensei' s colorful excuse.

"I saw an infant up in a tree and -"

"LIAR!"

"Well training is going to be cancelled until further notice because I have an important mission." The silver haired jounin informed, getting straight to the point.

"Your kidding, right?" Sasuke replied angerly.

"No." Was all their teacher said as he 'poofed' away.

"If you like, Sasuke-kun, I can train with you. " Sakura gushed flirtily. Giggling wildly. The black haired boy stared at her and walked off. Before the poor girl could go after her crush, Naruto planted himself in front of her.

"Naruto, you idiot, MOVE!" Sakura' s eye started twitching.

"But Sakura-chan. . ." Naruto whined.

"MOVE!" The angry girl screeched as she hit him.

"Itai! What about the bet?" The hyper blond stated while doing his best not to glare at her.

"What bet! Get out of the way! Sasuke-kun! Wait for meeeee!" It was too late, the Uchiha had walked off the bridge and was too far by now.

"Grr. Naruto. . . " Sakura said with anger dripping like venom in her words, "Sasuke got away because of you!"

"I bet you can' t stay away from Sasuke for three weeks!" Naruto blurted not knowing what was flying out of his mouth, into the conversation anymore. The Uzumaki was furious Sakura didn' t remember the bet about orange.

"Ya! Well I bet you can' t shut up for an hour!" Whoops. The pink haired ninja didn' t know what she was getting into either. She was so angry with the fox-like boy she did not see the trap that was set on accident.

Naruto, right then shut his mouth, thinking, _If I can shut up for an hour Sakura-chan won' t be able to hang around that bastard Sasuke and I can get her all to myself!_

Naruto smiled and held up his right hand in an 'okay' symbol. Sakura realized suddenly that she was completely screwed (in her world). And if she wasn' t able to get Naruto to talk. . .

**-Kakashi-**

**The silver haired jounin stared down at two of his students as another bet was made between themselves. Putting away his favorite book he chuckled at their antics.**

**"Three weeks? I don' t know if I can stay away that long, but I will help them out. Heh heh heh." Kakashi said with an evil look on his masked face, "Weeelllll. . . I guess 'things' will have to happen so I come back sooner. Hm. " Rubbing his chin, Kakashi poofed away to the Hokage.**

**-End Kakashi-**

"Er. Naruto? I can' t believe I' m asking this, but TALK!" Sakura was shaking the said boy violently, "Why did you have to bug me today! I was going to be with my Sasuke-kun!" Whining again the girl issued the blond boy a wrestling move, the headlock, while screaming, "TALK NARUTO! SCREAM! SAY SOMETHING OR ELSE!" Sakura flipped Naruto so he landed on his back, but the boy still refused to say anything.

_Fifty-four minutes left._

"Why are you doing this?" demanding now that her rage had taken over. (aka 'inner Sakura.') She pointed at Naruto.

Naruto simply looked up at Sakura warily and pointed at his orange coat. He couldn' t give up this oportunity!

"What about your coa- Oh! Oh! Oh! The bet! I forgot that! Can' t we finish the bet when we're, lets say, dead?" The hot-headed girl tried to bargain; anything was better than staying away from Sasuke in her opinion.

_Fourty-eight minutes left._

This was going to be a looonnng hour.

**_Note_**:

Does he lose? Does he win the bet? If he loses- what will happen? If he wins Sakura has to stay away Sasuke! And what about Kakashi? Vote in order to get the next chapter...

_**AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**_


	3. An Overly Long Hour

**Chapter 3: An Overly Long Hour**

Sakura growled. Naruto held back from gulping. She was about to start yelling and threatening again, but both of them heard a ticking noise. . .

Naruto and Sakura gazed up at Kakashi who was holding a sixty minute timer.

"Kakashi sensei! What are you doing! And why are you still here!" Sakura demanded. Kakashi ignored the last question as he replied, "I' m timing your bet, Sakura... You wouldn' t want the hour to go too short or too long..."

Seeing Kakashi look so smug she walked away screaming, "I' m gonna go get Sasuke to make Naruto talk!"

_'That bastard won' t make me talk!'_ Naruto thought. Both males were worried, though. They followed the pink haired girl down the street. They went past the ramen place, a clothing store, and various other shops to.

Then they walked towards the Yamanakas' flower shop. Yamanaka Ino was walking out of the door with Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji.

_'I never thought I' d be glad to see her! ' _Naruto rallied mentally. Kakashi knew of Sakura and Ino's rivalry and decided to stop his female student to talk to the blond.

"Ino, is that your name?" Kakashi started, "We want to settle a bet, could you help us?"

"Well-" Ino started, but was cut off by Sakura.

"Stay out of it Ino-pig it has nothing to do with you!"

"Hm. If you think I' m going to stay out of it forehead-girl then think again!"

"Naruto isn' t allowed to talk for an hour and if he does before the hour is up then Sakura doesn' t have to stay away from Sasuke for three weeks. " Always trust Kakashi to get straight to the point at strange times.

"Are you kidding? That' s great! I never knew you could get Naruto to shut up!" Ino laughed.

"Well we already know there's no way to get you to shut up!" was Sakuras' comeback.

Ino was ready for another round of name calling and insults, but Lee overheard the conversation and strolled over silently.

Sakura turned to run away from everyone to go get Sasuke, but Ino pulled her to the ground.

"Let go of me Ino-pig! I' m not staying away from Sasuke!"

"Yes you are because he' s mine!" The delusional girls were wrestling around when Lee picked up Ino.

"Get your hands off me you freak!" The blond screamed.

"You will not force Sakura-chan do anything she doesn' t want to!" Lee yelled back.

"Grr. Do you want Sakura to go near Sasuke? We need to stop her! If she has to stay away from him you could be near her more!" Ino bribed.

Lee started to think about it...

Shikamaru and Chouji came towards Naruto.

"...can' t talk for an hour...be more troublesome after the hours' up." He mumbled looking even more grumpy at the thought of the hyper boy talking again, looking over at Ino he added, "It would be the same with her, what a bother..."

"Shut up!" Ino shouted over at Shikamaru.

"So troublesome... How much time left?" He addressed Kakashi.

Twenty- three minutes left. No, wait, thirty- six, fourty- eight, fifty- four... a whole hour left.

The lazy genin turned back to Naruto watching Chouji poke the angry boy while eating a sandwich.

Kakashi chuckled as Ino came over to the timer.

_Dirty playing lazy ass!_ Ino thought as she changed it.

Ten minutes left.

Sakura tried to run away again. Ino launched at her knees, wrapping her arms around them as both girls fell again.

Lee interfered again, "You must not make Sakura-chan fall! In all rightousness- " (looks like Lee learned a new word)

"OOH! You shut up already!" Ino pinched both of Lee's cheeks and pulled them apart making him look like a piece of rubber. She gazed over at Shikamaru and Chouji teasing Naruto.

"Hey, you two leave the moron alone and make sure Sakura doesn' t go to my Sasuke- kun or else!"

"Oh your Sasuke- kun? He' s mine!" Sakura screeched.

No one noticed when Shikamaru changed the sixty minute timer again to a full hour. For the rest of that hour Sakura and Ino decided to get into a staring contest, occasionally throwing insults and pushing each other. Lee kept looking worriedly at Sakura with her behavior, and Chouji enjoyed picking on Naruto... Naruto himself could barely take not being able to talk or scream and-

End Chapter. Please Review.

Thank you to those who have reviewed.


	4. Small Debate and a Sweet Smile

**Chapter 4: Small Debate and a Sweet Smile**

- and the poking! So naturally Naruto, "AHHHH!" screamed. At the same time the bell rang.

"I won!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You lost, " Kakashi corrected her.

"But Naruto yelled before the timer went off!"

"Later forehead girl, " Ino smiled as she left.

Naruto shouted, confused, "I GET SAKURA?"

Sakura huffed and said, "You lost and I belong to no one, except Sasuke- kun!"

Shikamaru shuddered suddenly, taking a new character and provided his words, "The bell rang a second before the loudmouth screamed." As he shuddered again, coming back to himself he muttered, "Troublesome Ino. . ."

"I won." Sakura started.

"You lost." Kakashi corrected again.

Shikamaru and Chouji decided to leave, their entertainment gone. Lee left after them because he was far more confused then he thought he' d be in seeing Sakura.

"You have no right in saying that I lost because I didn' t!" She screamed.

"Sakura. You don' t have to follow the bet through, even though it would say a lot about you being a coward and Ino will rub it in." Kakashi goaded.

"So I can' t back out! Why do you always have to back your students into corners, _Kakashi- sensei_? And what about that mission huh? I bet you were lying!"

The perverted jounin looked wounded, "Now Sakura- chan. I didn' t lie about my mission, I was just checking up on my students. "

"Liar!" The pink haired girl accused as an anbu dropped down to the pavement next to Kakashi.

"The Hokage needs to see you, Kakashi." He informed.

"Who are you? Did Kakashi pay you for saying that?" Sakura ran over to the anbu and tried to pull of his mask, but he 'poofed' away.

_Clever girl. _Thought the anbu as he watched from a bush, then turned to finish his grocery shopping, _Spandex. I need spandex. So I can give it to Gai with a bunch of holes in it and he' ll wear it and he will never know that it says spank me on the back because that guy is just creepy. _The crazy anbu disappeared.

Kakashi quickly rushed away after the anbu left and wished Sakura and Naruto a happy time and that Sasuke will be coming with him so the two would have to train like every other day. Only with eachother.

"No fair! You mean if I would have lost Sasuke would be gone anyway!" Sakura said to the air.

Naruto scratched his head and asked if Sakura wanted to walk back to the ramen shop. She agreed sourly.

As they walked both genins saw a crowd gathered in front of them.

"What do you think is going on?" Sakura asked.

Naruto yelled, "LET'S GO FIND OUT! FUN! YAY!" and he energetically pulled Sakura to the front.

Two leaf nins were watching, or laughing, at the way their teammate was inpersonating a certain ninja...

Sasuke clucked like a chiken and ran around in a circle, all he was wearing was a red satin jock- strap.

The Uchiha survial started yelling, " SUPER DUPER KITTY- CAT HO!" and "WITH MAKE- UP ON!" This was not the real Sasuke though, it was Inuzuka Kiba, but he did have his face paint on while he looked like Sasuke.

"OH MY GOD!" Sakura's eyes widened.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S A PERFECT COPY OF SASUKE!" Naruto encouraged, Sakura looked half horrified and half twitchy.

"NARUTO! SASUKE IS NO WHERE NEAR LIKE THAT!"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto added, " YOU FORGOT THE PART WHERE HE THINKS HE' S TOO GOOD FOR EVERYONE!"

Sakura gave him a deadly sweet smile, "Naruto-" and as always she hit him.

"OW! " Naruto rubbed his head.

Kiba turned back into himself and walked over to Sakura and Naruto, "Whatcha think?"

"Heh heh heh." The blond ran behind Kiba then over to the dog lovers teammates Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura asked **too** calmly.

"Because he deserves it." Kiba answered.

"You know you're still wearing the jock- strap and it doesn' t look that good on you, " She informed smirking.

"Wh-what? OH NO!" Kiba yelled and rushed behind Shino, "Give me your coat man!"

". . . " Shino refused.

"U-uh Kiba. Y- you c- can take my co- coat." Hinata said as she looked up at the sky.

Kiba ripped Hinata's coat out of her hand, "Thanks, I got to go. "

Shino shook his head at the retreating Kiba and walked the other way. Hinata looked confused and gazed back and forth between her two retreating teammates before following Kiba, who as you know, rocketted off with her coat.

"Is Kiba on drugs?" Sakura asked to Naruto.

"Nah! He's always like that!"

"Always?" The pink haired girl looked at the blond and smiled, "Thank god you don' t do that!"

"Uh- YEAH SURE!" Naruto hastily agreed.

"Wh- What is THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Sakura screamed.

END CHAPTER!

BOO HOO! hardly anyone left a review, but thanks to those who did:  
ninjaboy76- welll he won one bet, but I don't know about the other...  
wolfstar- okay babe you lost me. but I'm glad you reviewed!


	5. Gym Work Plans

**Chapter 5: Gym Work Plans**

"The dream came again! " Sakura yelled to herself as she waited for Naruto.

_Why does this happen to me? _

The light in the trees made the training ground glow. The young girl gazed over at where Sasuke would be.

_A whole three weeks! But. . . maybe I have been a little agressive. . ._

**_What the hell do you mean agressive! WE ARE PERFECTLY FINE! _**Her 'inner ' self claimed.

Yeah, but-

_**AGRESSIVE IS ALWAYS BETTER! **_

"Okay okay fine! " She said to herself as she waited, "Naruto' s gonna be late! "

By the time Naruto came Sakura was pouting and sitting cross- legged on the grass.

"Morning Sakura- chan! " The blond called with his mouth full.

"And why are you late? " Sakura glared at the noodle hanging out of his mouth.

Naruto gulped down the stray piece and replied happily, "RAMEN! Iruka- sensei bought me- OW!"

Sakura shook her hand, "Ow to! Your head is getting harder! " The blond binked at her. Sakura' s cotton candy hair waved in the breeze as she started in with the training exercises she came up with.

_Oh man! Training has just turned girly! _Naruto' s head- shouting led to another hit on the head and later they were in a fitness place.

"But how can- OW! "

"Relax. We' re just getting exercise. You can use those to run and those thingys to lift weights and become stronger, plus! My arobics class is today along with my yoga one! " She informed as she pushed him to a random machine, "Have fun! " Sakura called to the dumbfounded Naruto.

He looked around. There wasn' t a guy in the place! All chicks.

"Oh man! If one of the guys see me I' ll never get my respect! "

"Kakashi' s student! " A masculine voice rang out. Naruto turned to see someone in a green clad spandex outfit.

_Another eye- brow dude! _

"May I ask- NO! I know why you' re here! You have come to train under the guidance of YOUTH! " Maito Gai screamed out at Naruto.

"AH! Not only are chicks here, but a crazy dude is here to kidnap me! " The boy accused as Gai walked closer and closer and closer.

Naruto sucked in some breath, "AHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHH! "

"Yes! I can feel the youth on you! Hear it even! Come! We must train together! "

"NOOOO! " He screamed as the jounin picked him up and walked to another room and down a flight of stairs.

_He' s gonna turn me into a clone of him! I' m doomed! _Was Naruto' s thoughts as they headed through the dank darkness. A door appeared out of nowhere and Gai suddenly screamed, "OPEN FOR YOUTH! "

A call came from inside as the doors opened, "Eh! You don' t have to scream that! Ya can just open the fricken door! " Other chuckles were heard from inside and some random people called to Gai about the boy on his shoulders as they entered.

Naruto fell on the ground and immediatly looked around for exits. His eyes widened when he saw Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Hey! Did you get captured to? " He asked dumbly as Sasuke glared at him.

"No, you moron. I have to stay here for who knows what reason! " The Uchiha really wanted to fight. Badly, he was desperate!

"I' M NOT A MORON! TEME! "

"Now now you two. Calm down. " Kakashi added as he flipped to another place in his book, "You're here, Sasuke, because of two bets between Naruto and Sakura. . ."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. Kakashi translated.

"You should tell him what the bets are."

The blond scratched his head, "Oh yeah! The first one is that I have to make Sakura like the color orange and she' ll go out with me! "

The raven haired lad grunted.

"And the second one was that if I don' t talk for an hour than Sakura can' t go around you for three- weeks! "

"Is that why I' m here, you dope." Naruto lunged at the cold boy. As they fought both didn' t see Kakashi put his book away and go to grab them.

"HEY!" The Uzumaki shouted.

The silver haired jounin wanted an answer to a certain question, "What are you going to do about the first bet? You already won the second one, but I didn' t see you do anything about the first one. "

Naruto was suspicious, "You were spying on me!"

Kakashi made a stupid attempt at lying and the blond blantantly called him a liar.

"What are you going to do? " Sasuke grunted in agree with their sensei' s repeated question.

"I don' t know! Maybe I should make her room orange? " Naruto said the first thing to come to mind.

"Not good enough. " The heart- throbs words came with a scary smirk. _Finally a way to get back at Sakura for hanging all over me. And I can blame it on the dobe. . ._

All three of them planned. Afterwards Naruto made fun that this was the only place Kakashi could think of to make sure no one that who would talk would see them. Another fight between Sasuke and him broke out, but besides that the day went by slowly with growing anticipation for the night to come.

And the plan to be carried out.

**Notes:**

_Sorry I took so long, but I' m feeling lazy again and school is... I think less than a month away... School stuff and that... that is really depressing..._

**Reviews:**

**_scrollmaster6: _**thanks! I' m trying to make it funny and go a step at a time! I' m really glad you' re here to read this!  
**_ninjaboy76:_** I read the story you have written and look forward to more! yep naruto won! now I need to concentrate on the orange thing... (gives a wide grin ) hope you update your fic to!  
**_wolfstar: _**if you want my e- mail so much go into my profile and click on the thing that says _email_ in, what was it, blue. I' m glad your happy!

_To other readers I' m glad you like the story! Review please and thank you to those past reviewers and future ones!_


	6. Night Raid

Sorry for the wait! I fixed the spelling errors in Chapters 1- 5! Aren' t you all proud of me?

**Chapter 6: Night Raid**

Sakura slept peacefully that night. The dream that repeatedly haunted her was gone and sweet dreams were in its place. She was a deep sleeper so the pink haired girl didn' t know that Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi entered her room.

"Are you sure we should do this, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. They had almost everything they needed to carry out their plan and Sasuke wasn' t going to let the blond back out of it.

"Are you chicken? Wanna run away?" The pretty boy taunted. Naruto was fully prepared to scream his head off, but Kakashi stopped them.

"We should do what we came here for."

Sasuke nodded and went to the bathroom which was connected to Sakura' s bedroom. He had a camera with him. So did Naruto and their sensei. They got to work taking pitcures of everything in Sakura's room.

When they were done they slipped out and went to an all night photo developer place. As the man was developing the photos Sasuke announced the other part of his plan.

"Okay. We have pictures of **everything** in her room, right?" The Uchiha started, "Now we need copies of the exact things Sakura has and if you can't find that we' ll use something close to it. And don' t forget it has to be **orange**."

Naruto nodded as the man came out and gave them their pictures.

Sasuke finished, "Remember. Tonight we got the pictures. Tomorrow we hunt down the things. The next day Kakashi and I will buy them and that night we' ll switch everything."

The blond nodded again at his rival as Kakashi 'poofed' away. Sasuke and Naruto were left to walk home alone.

XXX

"Are you planning something?" Sakura stated to Naruto, who was innocently whistling as they trained.

"NO!" He squeaked and the emerald eyed girl got instantly suspicious.

"Really?"

"YES!"

Before she could get anything out of him she spotted Kakashi and Sasuke walking towards them.

"Sasuke- kun!"

"Wait Sakura," The silver haired man interrupted, "Remember the bet? Three weeks."

Sakura pouted, but complied.

"What about your three week mission then, sensei?"

"It doesn' t matter, Sakura." Kakashi droned on about something or another and they got to work training independantly.

After training Sakura watched Sasuke leave and she sighed. _It will only make my love greater!_ But the delusion didn' t reach her. It didn' t seem to help anymore that she only got ignored for her hard work. The pink haired girl knew she could never understand what went through the pretty boys head, but she would try. Because he was her teammate, because if it didn't work out between Sasuke and her she will damned be his best friend or else!

"Bye Sakura- chan!" Naruto waved as he sped off. Sakura was tired of him, but she waved back anyway. She turned to see if Kakashi was going to say goodbye, but he was already gone. Sakura sighed again and decided to go home.

**The Next Day:**

Naruto rubbed a bump on his head as Sakura rubbed her temples.

"Okay. What happened?"

"Um. . . Sasuke- teme got sick and Kakashi is going to take care of him." The blond lied.

Sakura breathed in and glared at him, "What are we supposed to do about training?"

"We' re supposed to spend the day here working on stuff!"

"Jeeze. You' re such an idiot, Naruto. Couldn' t you pay attention to our sensei for once?"

"No!" Naruto replied happily.

That day they worked on everything they knew. By the end of the day Sakura was too exhausted to walk and Naruto had to carry her home.

"Why do you have so much energy?" Sakura whined as they reached her doorstop.

"Lucky!" Naruto lied again.

"Ugh! I am so tired I' m just going to go up to my room and pass out!" The pink haired girl announced as Naruto put her down, "Bye Naruto."

"Bye Sakura- chan!"

**That Night:**

Sasuke sneaked in ahead. Naruto came after. Kakashi decided not to come, so the two boys were left on their own.

"Okay. You go that way. I' m going to get started on the bathroom." The Uchiha told the Uzumaki as they went their seperate ways.

Naruto started to put the clothes in her dresser in a bag he brought and replace them with their orange twins. The same went for Sasuke in Sakura' s bathroom.

She continued to sleep.

Next, the blond moved over to Sakura's side table and transferred everything there to. Sasuke, by this time with his speed and accuracy, had finished the bathroom and started helping Naruto with Sakura' s bed sheets.

"We can't finish the room with her there and we' ll have to get someone to change Sakura's clothes." The pretty boy whispered to his friend urgently.

Naruto thought for a moment, "I know who' ll help! Ino!"

"No!"

"Yes! It' ll be perfect!" Naruto disappeared out the window, leaving Sasuke to finish the rest of the room and wait.

XXX

"Ino... INO!" Naruto knocked fiercly on the Yamanaka's window.

"I don't sell bloody mary's leave me alone. . ." the female whispered in her sleep. Naruto suddenly wondered if the top female student had a drinking problem.

"Ino! I need your help with Sakura- chan!"

"Mm. Who' s there!" Ino screamed now that she was awake.

"Its me, Naruto! Now get out here and help me!"

"With what?"

"With Sakura!"

"Can' t that wait until daylight?" Ino demanded.

"No! Now get out here!" Naruto heard a shuffle inside and almost burst out laughing when the Yamanaka spit out violent words. She finally came out. Ino's hair was down and she was wearing an oversized shirt and shorts. Her ninja sandals were on. Naruto wondered why she even tried dressing up everyday, this was much better.

"Come on. We' re going to Sakura's house."

"You' re not going to do some perverted kind of thing to her, are you?" Ino bluntly asked.

"No! I need your help!"

"It' s that orange bet, isn't it? You better tell me what you' re planning, or I' m not going!" The long haired blond stomped her foot. Naruto started to tell her what was going on.

A few minutes later they were back at Sakura's.

"Oh my god. What did you do?" Ino gaped at the orange clad room, "Don' t you think you' re taking this a little far, Naruto?"

"Sasuke planned it." Naruto told. Ino resisted glomping the said heart- throb and shoed the boys out of the room.

"Okay, Forehead- girl. It' s time to play." The Yamanaka used her families jutsu and quickly changed Sakura's clothes in while in the pink haired girls body. Ino kept on thinking she was only doing this for winning Sasuke over, but she did feel sorry for the pink haired girl. It was going to be hell for Sakura when she woke up in the morning.

Ino signaled the two boys back in when she was finished. Glomping Sasuke mildly before she left to go home. Naruto left after with half of Sakura's original things that he was going to cart over to Sasuke's.

Sasuke was the only one left. He stood over his female teammate before taking out a small container. Yes, Sakura was definately going to freak out in the morning. He took his half of Sakura's things and closed the window before taking off for home.

**The Next Morning:**

Haruno Sakura awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, but when she opened her eyes she was horrified.

There was orange everywhere! Painted on the walls, colored on her furniture, even when Sakura ran to her dresser and pulled out all of her clothes they were orange to!

She screamed and ran into her bathroom. Orange!

The pink haired girl gazed into her mirror and started to hyperventilate. She had orange eyes too!

"Or- or- orange. . . AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she passed out, safely avoiding hitting her head on the side of her now orange toliet and bathtub.

Outside Kakashi shook his head. Naruto, Sasuke and Ino were there as well. (Ino wanted to see what her old friend would do.) The two blonds had a similar look of guiltyness on their faces while Sasuke had to use everything in his power to not laugh evily at Sakura's misfortune. The four finally left.

**END CHAPTER!**

**Yeah, this one isn't that funny, but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway.**

REVIEWS:

**krn-kimbap: **Sorry I couldn't review every chapter of your fic, but I love it! I think I' m not a very good author sometimes to, but I post things I write anyway to see how other people feel, so I' m glad you like this.

**Search and Seek and Destroy: **Hahaha Maybe I should put that in here it would certainly make Sakura VERY confused! But I probably shouldn't be mean to Sakura for awhile.

**Mormongoth:** Thanks! Yeah my stories go slow because I' m trying to see if I can get the characters right, or close to it, but I' m glad you like it!

**ninjaboy76: **Thank you! I hope you do update soon I want to read what comes next!

**Sharingan-User Hatake Kakashi: **Thank you. I went through the chapters and fixed it finally! (I' m so lazy.) I'm glad you like the part with Gai and Naruto! I'm trying to do a good job!

**Sassboy: **_(girly scream) _You reviewed one of my stories! Thank you to I' m glad you like it!

**wolf of raven: **Thank you! You know what I turned orange now so I hope you liked this chapter!

**Sevetenks the Ultimate F: **Yes! Shh though it's a secret!

_**Thank you all for your reviews!**_


	7. Sakura's Revenge

Guess what! Chapter 6 had a little over 1500 words!!!!!

**Chapter 7: Sakura's Revenge**

Sakura walked stiffly down the bridge where her team always meet. Fully clad in orange. When she had woken up after passing out the pink haired girl found her eyes weren't REALLY orange. Just contacts.

Orange contacts.

Her mother was just as shocked as Sakura was when she saw the room. Thinking this was a popular new style or something of the like. She tried to tell her mother over and over again that her room had been messed with, but... well mothers never listen.

So now, here Sakura was. Going towards her everlasting crush and the moron who most likely did this. Their teacher was nowhere in sight. That was a good thing in Sakura's case. Bad in Naruto's.

"Naruto!" The emerald eyed girl started, "You did this didn't you!?"

Sasuke smirked at her while Naruto jumped in panic, "I- I didn't do it! It was Sasuke!"

Sakura aimed a fist towards Naruto's head. "Yeah right, Naruto. Sasuke-kun isn't childish like that!"

"But- But it's the truth!" Naruto dodged and ran all over the training area to avoid his beautiful crushes wrath.

Sasuke was snickering. Finding it completely amusing. He covered it up though a few minutes later when both of his teammates started to get on his nerves with running around the training area.

Yeah, Sakura still hasn't caught Naruto, but she's close.

"I'm **_so_** going to get you Naruto!"

The fox gulped as he galoped up a tree. As Sakura raged after him Naruto ran across a branch and prepared himself to jump into another tree when the pink haired girl finally caught him!

"Erh ugh! L-let go Sakura-chan!" Naruto warned as the two fell from the high branch, tumbling through the air towards the harsh ground.

"N-na- Naruto! " Sakura called. _'We're gonna die!' _ "I'M SORRY NARUTO!"

The unloved boy turned to her. Suddenly calm Naruto pulled Sakura closely in his arms, "Don't worry Sakura-chan. I'll make sure you're alright."

"Naruto don't!" The girl screamed at Naruto as he gave such a soft kind smile.

_"It's okay Sakura."_

_It's okay Sakura..._

_'Did someone speak that... Or was it a dream?' _Sakura thought as she gathered her boundaries with her eyes closed.

Rolling over slightly the pink haired girl sat up dizzily. Opening her eyes Sakura quickly realized she was in her own room. Closing them again Sakura fought a wave of sickness from the orange... still covering her room.

"Ohh.." _'What's going on? Did I miss training?'_

Sakura's emerald eyes mirrored her sickness as she bent over her bed to puke on the floor.

_'What happened?'_

A nurse came bouncing in. "Oh you're awake! Still a little sick I see," The nurse bustled around the room. Taking care of what Sakura needed and giving her a little medicine.

"What happened?" She asked the nurse.

The nurse looked down at her, "Had a bit of a fall... Your sensei is waiting, but probably not for long... Someone summoned him. You are fine to go now if you want. All except for the stomache sickness, but then that will leave in awhile."

"How long have I been here?"

"Not long." The nurse called as she bounced out of the room, "Only two hours!"

_'Well... I guess there's nothing better to do then get dressed...' _ Sakura gazed over to her close. Feeling worse when she remembered they were orange. _'Eh. Maybe not.'_

"You aren't planning to stay in here all day now are you, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

The pink haired girl jumped a little in surprise before replying, "I'd rather not wear those awful orange clothes."

"Hmm. Well don't worry about that. Naruto brought some clothes for you..."

"WHAT!? So it was Naruto who turned my room orange!"

Kakashi remained silent.

"THAT- THAT BRAT!!!" Sakura raged on.

Kakashi thought it best to poof out.

As Sakura raged on she found her normal clothing. Yanking them on the emerald eyed girl stomped her way outside of the huge hospital.

Naruto grumbled as he weeded a random persons garden.

"YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!!" _Whack!_ A random woman yelled as she smacked Naruto.

"GET OFF MY BACK ALREADY OLD HAG!"

_Whack! _Naruto was hit again as he went on weeding and being lectured on which were weeds and which weren't.

_'Oh man! Why'd this have to be my punishment for falling off a tree?'_

The blond sighed. The way this was going both his hands would be bleeding.

As Sakura stepped up to her house she realized all her things were outside.

"Huh? Who returned my things?"

Inside the house her mother was fuming, "That no good **thing** was in our yard today, Sakura!"

"Naruto?"

"**Yes.**" Her mother hissed, "How dare he too! I outta-"

Sakura interupted her mothers rant, "You mean he brought my things back?"

"Why would that monster have your things?"

"He played a trick on me, but they're back now. Why didn't you bring my things inside?" The pink haired girl prodded.

Her mother sniffed, "Trust me, my dear. Those things are absolutely filthy now. Don't touch them! We'll get you a whole new wardrobe and what-not tomorrow."

Sakura was a little happy about new things, but she didn't want to part with all of her stuff, "Mom. Nothing is wrong with my things. It would just be easier to take it all up to my room and-"

"Enough of that talk Sakura! I told you they are filthy."

"Mother!" Sakura screamed back, "They are just fine!"

Her mother growled, "Has that boy touched you too?"

"No! He's not like that! Even if he is annoying he'd never do that!"

"You're involved with that demon, aren't you?"

"No! I told you I like Sasuke!"

Her mother stood stiffly, "Only _like_ now? Didn't you say you two were _meant_ for each other? That you _love _him?"

Sakura's mothers acidic words bothered her, "I still do!"

Coldness swept her mothers mood, "You better get your things back in your room."

As the emerald eyed girl turned to do just that she heard her mothers whisper.

"You're filthy too."

Sakura tried to count down the days until the bet was over.

Fifteen days. Only fifteen days.

Naruto headed to Sakura's house. He heard she had left the hospital.

_'Okay man!' _Naruto told himself, _'Only fifteen more days until Sakura can go near Sasuke again. So the goal is to... make Sakura laugh!! I hope she's not angry about earlier.'_

With a wince the fox turned on his onesided loves street.

_'Now! For the rest of the bet I'll make Sakura laugh! I just hope she forgives me after what happened earlier. I did return her things.'_

The limit of the bet hovered over Naruto's head as he strolled to the pink haired girls house. Making a bet to himself that if he could make Sakura laugh the blonde could make her fall in love with him.

Hopefully. It would work.

**Sorry this took so long, but don't worry. I'm gonna try to update more now since I now am at home on the weekends. Yeah. Don't ask about that.**

**I hope you review even though I've been awful about updates!!! More humor is to come since I got the unpleasantness out of the way... It makes me feel bad too since the genre is humor/romance. So more laughs to come!!! I promise!**

**Review Please-**


	8. Devotion With Humor

_I know I don't deserve forgiveness but PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG!!!!!!! _

_//Oh! You're very lucky! I've planned out the chapters to chapter 11!!! This chapter will probably be too short but the others should have more in it. Though with me it might take even more time to write things out...//_

**Chapter 8: Devotion With Humor**

Naruto noticed Sakura going back and forth between her house and yard. He realized that she was taking all of her stuff back. Suddenly feeling like he was unworthy Naruto slowly made his way to her.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto faked a big smile and picked up her heavy dresser. "I'm here to help! Now where does this go?"

Sakura gave him a once over. Trying to determine why she stuck up for him. "That's a stupid question, Naruto. It goes in my room. You should know that."

"Yeah yeah! Got it!"

"Be careful with it!" Sakura sighed as her mother walked outside solemly and left to who knows where. The pink haired girl was still upset from being called filthy, so she didn't bother with her mother. Sakura thought that maybe her mother and her could talk later about what happened more rationally.

With Naruto helping Sakura move her things back in her room and organizing everything the time was cut by half. An hour later they were done. The pink haired girl thought that she'd be nice and give the blond some ramen cups that she didn't eat.

"Sakura... I want to do something for you."

"What are you talking about, Naruto? You just helped me put my room back I don't need anything else." Sakura tried to figure out what was going through his mind, but came up blank.

Naruto gazed at her and smiled widely, "I'll show you tomorrow at the ramen stand! See ya!" The fox took off with the instant ramen heading to his home. He left Sakura wondering.

"Just what are you up to?"

While waiting for tomorrow Sakura had another dream...

_Naruto was waiting up on a branch. It looked so high. Sakura wanted to know what he was doing up there all alone, so she started climbing up towards him._

_It seemed to take forever, but Sakura eventually got up to where Naruto was. She called to him as she scooted towards him. "Naruto, you idiot! What are you doing all the way up here?"_

_Naruto seemed to have a hopeless face. He turned slowly towards her as he raised himself to stand, "I'm just in the way, aren't I? You don't want me around. I get that now. I'm worthless. So I'll die." He jumped off the branch. Sakura could only scream as Naruto headed to the ground._

_She turned away but only saw Sasuke in Naruto's place, "Sasuke! You have to help Naruto!"_

_"Why?" The pretty boy asked turning towards her, "I was the one to push him in the first place."_

_Now we can be together._

_Now we can be together. _

Sakura woke up screaming out loud at that unknown voice inside her head. Giving her clock an evil look she figured that it was late enough to get up and go to the ramen stand to wait for Naruto. The pink haired girl took extra long in getting ready before leaving the house. Her mother still hadn't come home.

It was easy to spot the blonde boy even though his face was masked by the cloth hanging over the ramen stand. Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto's orange clothing.

"So, what did you want to show me, Naruto?" The pink haired girl sat next to her teammate as she talked.

Naruto raised his head to show his mouth was stuffed with noodles. "Mmm phfff!" Sakura tried to hold back from laughing, but a small giggle escaped.

A few minutes passed by in silence as Naruto sipped the broth, but after he was done he payed the man and grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Where are you taking me? And I can't believe you actually paid for your own food! Are you sure you're Naruto?"

"I'm taking you to a secret place!" Was all the fox said.

Sakura let herself be led to the secret place Naruto wanted to take her to. The two were soon in the forest and completely alone. The blonde found a tree that had been knocked over, then sat the pink haired girl down.

"What is going on, Naruto? I don't have time for this foolishness!" Sakura started to scold, but Naruto silenced her.

"I want to show you something."

Sakura sighed and placed her head in her hands. She watched Naruto wordlessly. The fox stood away from her, but still faced her. He started doing hand symbols that Sakura recognized. Before she could ask what he was doing a poof was heard. When the smoke cleared Ino was standing where Naruto used to be.

"Hello! I totally don't do this a lot, but Sakura you are the most prettiest girl in Konoha and I'm a total idiot for thinking I'm better than you!" Naruto mimicked as Ino. He did a dramatic sigh and continued on, "I know I know. I'm Ino-pig for a reason, right? Well that's because I totally like to thrash around in the mud! Don't tell anyone, 'kay?"

Sakura was having a fit of giggles and trying to hide them behind her hand, when Naruto turned back. "Naruto! Ino-pig would _totally_ kill you if she saw that!" She laughed harder.

Naruto was about to do another imitation when the two teammates noticed a bush moving. "Come out!" He ordered and was surprised when he saw Gai pop up doing his 'good guy' pose.

"Student! What perposterously YOUTHFUL thing are you doing here! And with an innocent girl!"

"I'm not your student!" Naruto yelled back as Gai came towards him.

"Oh yes you ARE! You wore a SPANDEX SUIT TO PROVE IT! Remember?" Gai leaped to grab the fox, but missed as Naruto ran off away from the strange man.

"Stay away from me!"

"NO MY STUDENT! I MUST NOT!" Gai chased Naruto around the clearing as Sakura fell off the tree she was sitting on. Due to her own laughter. The blonde finally made it to the pink haired girl and swooped her up.

"Naruto! Put me down!" Sakura screamed at Naruto as he ran away from Gai.

"No! Not until we lose this guy!"

And hour later, after they had lost Gai, Sakura and Naruto stumbled onto a napping Kakashi. Sakura tried to pry him awake."Sensei?" Naruto quickly covered her mouth. Dragging the pink haired girl behind a tree. Sakura yelled at him as soon as her mouth was uncovered, "Naruto! What do you think you're doing!"

"Sh!! I'm going to put Kakashi in a bunny suit!" Sakura rolled her eyes and Naruto informed her to wait until he called her.

A few minutes later Sakura heard Naruto call her name. She walked out from behind the tree. The pink haired girl stopped as soon as she started when she noticed their sensei was indeed in a bunny suit. "Naruto, where did you get the bunny suit?"

"I don't know."

Sakura was about to smack him for not answering her question when a hand reached up and grabbed Naruto's arm. The fox let out a small scream. Pouncing away from Kakashi, who had just woken up.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Y-yes sensei?"

"Why am I in a bunny suit?" Their sensei seemed to have an aura of bloodlust around him as he asked this.

Naruto answered him simply, "Because I put it on you."

"I'm going to kill you."

Sakura didn't know how Naruto lived through Kakashi's punishment when he was caught, but she didn't care. All that she thought about was that she hadn't laughed so much since... Never!

"Ah hah hah ha ha!"

"Come here, Naruto..."

"NO!"

**Notes:  
**_Maybe this wasn't as small as I thought it would be..._


	9. A Onesided Crush Advises

_I've figured out the end, so there will be a few chapters more. Enjoy! I might slip another chapter in..._

_**FIRST WARNING! This chapter is going to be focused on Sakura and Sasuke.**_

_**SECOND WARNING! This chapter isn't going to be very cheerful.**_

**Chapter 9: A Onesided Crush Advises**

Sasuke paced back and forth in his room. The Uchiha knew he could do more to help his two teammates along and get them together, but it would take a drastic measure or two... Sasuke sighed before putting on a coat. The pretty boy realized it was the middle of the night. He had no choice. Sasuke ran to Sakura's house.

The window opened easily for a ninja of his skill. Sasuke slipped in. He didn't notice the nail that was halfway out of the bottom of the window, so when Sasuke went to stand the nail ripped his pants.

"Wha! Fu-" The Uchiha bit down on his lip to keep from cursing in frusteration. Bad luck like this never happened to him before.

Sasuke surveyed the damage as best as he could without taking off his pants. Growling he noticed that he shouldn't turn his back on Sakura. She got excited enough in his presence...

After taking a few minutes to calm down Sasuke called to the pink haired girl who was snuggled up with one of her pillows in a comfortable looking bed. "Sakura. Sakura!"

His teammate mumbled something about getting fat for him and turned over. Sasuke sighed and practically screamed her name, "SAKURA!"

The said girl jumped up startled from her bed, "I' M AWAKE!"

"Shhh! Sakura, I need to talk to you!"

"Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke could see the thoughts running through her head just through her eyes. "What are you doing here? Wait a minute... You're violating the bet!" Sakura looked exceedingly happy. No doubt thinking that he was here to romance her. Too bad Sasuke was here to let her down.

"This isn't about the bet. Besides you only have twelve more days of that stupid bet..." Sasuke calmed himself before he complained about their sensei, Kakashi, being an idiot and continued his explanation of why he was in her room in the middle of the night. "I' m here to give you some advice."

"Advice? For what?" Sakura questioned.

"Give up on me, Sakura. I don't want to be with you."

The pink haired girl gaped at him, "But Sasuke- I LOVE YOU!"

"I don't love you, Sakura." Sasuke's eyes went straight to hers. He couldn't afford for her to think he was lying, "It's useless to love me because I am not going to be able to return your feelings. I might never be able to."

"Sasuke! All I've ever done... including becoming a ninja was for you! Everything was for you to show you I'm..."

The Uchiha cut her off, "Show that you're my equal? You're not." He watched the tears come out of her sad eyes and continued being cold to her, "I don't cry."

After a few minutes of Sakura trying to make Sasuke realize she was meant for him with the Uchiha putting her down they both went silent. After awhile Sasuke turned to Sakura again.

"I appreciate how you look out for me and try to take care of me, but it's not going to work. Sakura, I need one favor from you."

Sakura looked eager to please, "Anything Sasuke! Anything. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"My favor is to give me up Sakura. I can never love you like Naruto does. His love is pure." Sasuke told her.

The pink haired girl looked bitter. Thinking about yesterday. Naruto had taken her all over the village to make her laugh. He acted like Ino-pig. He ran from Gai-sensei. The blonde boy even managed to dress up Kakashi in a bunny suit. It had been the funniest day of her life, but that was all.

Sakura replied just as bitter as her thoughts, "Naruto doesn't know how to take anything seriously. How can I be with a guy who would probably laugh if I was seriously hurt, or something? I can't be with a guy who doesn't take anything seriously."

"Naruto does take his feelings for you seriously." Sasuke sighed in annoyance to her, "That stupid idiot wouldn't of almost gotten himself killed if he didn't really love you."

"I don't know if I can get over you, Sasuke. I've loved you for so long it doesn't seem even possible to do that." Sakura tried to hide her tears.

Sasuke picked himself off from where he was sitting at the end of her bed. He walked away from Sakura. Headed towards the window to leave. "You're going to have to. Or else I'll have to do something drastic."

The pink haired girl cried into the night. Trying to figure out why Naruto makes her so happy and alive, while Sasuke makes her so sad and dead. She thought it should be the other way around. That she could ignore it, but Sasuke was telling her she couldn't anymore.

Frankly, Sakura didn't want to take it anymore either. Only... She didn't know what to do.

Sasuke headed for Ino's house. Ready to tell her what happened and what he was prepared to do if Sakura refused to believe him and keep her favor.

**A PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 10: Turn-A-Rounds**

_Sakura wanders around for the day. And runs into Ino, who makes things worse..._

_**Thanks you to all those who have reviewed me! I don't know what I'd do without you. There are three more chapters until this story is offically done, but still. Hang in there!**_


End file.
